Bloody Book
by tigercat1994
Summary: About an OC who is friends with Matt and Mello. This is her journal about her life with them. This runs the entire length of the series and has points from the series. DOES HAVE LEMON CHAPTER BUT THE LEMON IS SKIPPABLE i think i just created a new word anyway enjoy
1. Day 1

Day 1

Dear Nikki

I have chosen to call you Nikki. I hope you like your name.

Well I just got this as a gift from Watari I have chosen to topic you about "my boys" Mello and Matt.

Mello

Hair: blond

Eyes: icy blue (can be scary at times)

Birthday: 12/13/1989

Notes:

Addicted to chocolate (I do use this to my advantage)

Crazy about being the best

Hates Near

Hates losing

Cute

Matt (Matty)

Hair: Red (like mine)

Eyes: green (when he's not wearing his goggles)

Birthday: 2/1/1990

Notes:

LOVES video games (I do use this to my advantage)

Can be sweet when he wants to be

Well I guess I'd better tell you about me. My name is Rose. It is not my real name, but no one uses their real names here at the Wammy House. It's said that if you use your real name that you will die. Mabey one day I can tell you my real name.

Rose

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Birthday: 6/25/1989

I'd like to point out that yes I do look like Matt I am not his sister. So please do not assume that.

Mells and Matty are my drive to live now that my older brother is dead. When he died I was lost, for years he'd been there to protect and care for me, but suddenly in an instant he was gone. One second there the next poof gone. One bullet shattered my entire world. I was placed here at the Wammy House, where on my first day Mells came and flat out told me under no uncertain terms was I to ever try and beat him that he was the best at the Wammy House and he, and only he, was to be on top. I punched him and bloodied his nose. I remember it like it was yesterday. I think I put that memory here so I'll never forget it.

Memory 1:

I was sitting on my bed. Looking at the picture of my brother and me at the park, it was only a few day since the picture was taken. I was close to tears when I heard voices outside my door.

"So this is her room."

"Mello you can't just barge in there, knock! She might be changing!"

"I don't care, now get out of my way!"

My door was then thrown open and a blond haired kid was standing in my door way, his hands on his hips. He then marched over to me liked he owned every floor board he was walking across, and got right up in my face.

"Your new so I'm gonna tell you how things work around here! I'm Mello and I'm the best! You NEVER try to beat me, Never! If you do I will get very angry and hurt you! You got it! Good"

I then pulled my fist back and punched Mello square in the nose blooding his nose and knocking him to the floor. He looked up with an expression of sheer shock on his face, like no one had ever done that to him.

"Listen up Mello! My name's Rose and I don't care if you're the best, I'll beat you if I want to! I don't care if you hurt me, I'll just keep hitting you if you try! You got it!"

Mello just laid on the floor for a minute holding his nose and just staring at me. He then did something shocking he extended his hand and said,

"You, know what Rose, you're alright."

I helped Mello off the floor and shook his hand. I then noticed the red haired boy, wearing goggles, that was standing in my doorway.

"Hi I'm Matt. I'm not the best. Please don't hit me."

Mello and I burst out laughing.

We were friends ever since I think that's all for tonight. I'm going to bed. Thanks for listening Nikki.


	2. Day 2 and 3

Day 2

Dear Nikki,

I can't write much. Too upset.

L and Watari are dead. Why must all the people I care about die. At least I still have my boys.

Also I truly think I'm starting to really like Mello.

Day 3

Yep, I like Mello. A lot.

I love the way he laughs at my jokes. I love the way he's addicted to chocolate. I love the way he hugs me when I cry. Just like last night,

Memory 2

We had just been told of L and Watari's deaths and were exempt from all classes until further notice. I ran out of the cafeteria and strait to my room. Watari was like my grandfather; he was always so kind to me and even gave me you. I threw myself onto my bed and started bawling into my pillow, I didn't even hear Mello and Matt enter my room. I didn't know that they were there until I felt Mello's strong arms wrap around me and pull me into his arms, where I started crying into his chest. I then felt Mats arms wrap around my waist and him lay his head on my back, for once not wearing his goggles. We stayed like that until we feel asleep. I woke up to find, me stilled wrapped up in Mells' arms and Matty still having his arms wrapped around my waist. I wanted to stay that way forever, wrapped up with Mells and having Matty close by. I want these days to never end.

Later

Mello was called into Roger's office with Near and I can hear screaming I don't know what's going on.


	3. Mello's words

Dear Nikki,

I am not Rose I am Mello. I left the Wammy House after being told that I would not be L's heir. That was five years ago. I stole you from Rose so that I would have a part of her with me at all times. I only just read you and I realize that I need to find Rose and Matt. They are my only friends and I've realized that I like Rose too. Actually I realized that about three months after I left the Wammy House, when I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd lay awake at night and want her by my side again like the last night I was at the Wammy House. I've researched and found her address and I'm going to go to her and beg her for forgiveness and no matter what I'm giving you back to her. I just hope she takes me back now that I look like this.


	4. Day 1828

Day 1828

Dear Nikki,

It's been five long years since I last held you. You were watching over my Mello. But you didn't protect him enough, he's scarred latterly. The side of his face and his arm were burt and are now covered in scars. But I don't care I have you and him back and that's all that matters. Im now a professional hacker for high and live preaty nicely, mostly cus I help the Mafia sometimes. But I live in up town Chicago in a nice flat that overlooks the Chicago river. Now I must write this down so that I don't think it was a dream someday.

Memory 3

I was sitting on my soft couch, counting the money I'd just made by hacking into the security feeds of a downtown bank so that the Mafia could rob it. I heard a knock on my door and my head shot up. No one was supposed to visit me tonight and cops would have identified themselves so I pulled out my gun and hesitantly went over to the door. I then heard a voice.

"Rose let me in please."

I knew that voice I had heard it for what I thought was the last time five years ago. I immediately threw open the doorand there in my door way was my Mello. His face was scared and he had on a lether jacket zipped up completely . I then saw his face, and the scar.

"Mello….."

It was all I got out, Mello was kissing me. He pulled me close to his body and was kissing me. I dropped the gun and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He taisted like chocolate, just like I'd allways dreamed he'd taist like.

He'd somehow maneuvered us further inside my falt and closed the door without breaking the kiss. He then started kissing and licking my neck.

"Me…Mells"

He looked me strait in the face.

"Rose I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please. I love you and I should have taken you and Matt with me please forgive me please."

I kissed him. I just kissed him. I slammed him against the door and kissed him.

"Mells, I've never been mad at you and neither has Matt. We were worried about you and I'd always hope you'd come find me and…" I giggled.

"and what Rose ? Tell me please."

"and you'd make me yours."

*Stop. This will continue in the next chaper. It is a LEMON Chapter. If you are not into that stuff or are not old enough to read it (thought I doubt that stop you) you may skip the chapter it is not pivotal to the story and will only be referenced as "That night" throughout the rest of the story*


	5. LEMON This is skipable

~LEMON~

*This chapter is not pivotal to the story and may be skipped if desired. Please be nice this is my first lemon*

I turned three shades of red.

He didn't speak for a moment. I looked up at his face and he smirked at me.

"You really want me to make you mine."

He laughed mischievously and licked his lips. He picked me up and walked me to my bed room and threw me on my bed, climbed on top of me and looked down at me.

"Oh baby, have I ever dreamed of u saying something like that to me. The nights I fantasized about doing stuff to you."

I laughed a little.

"Mells, you're not the only one who's fantasized." I said as I unzipped his jacket.

Mello laughed and threw the jacket off. The leaned over me again.

"So how many wet nights have you had in this bed? How many times have you dreamed about my body? How many times have you dreamed of my hands all over your body?" he kissed me everytime he asked me a new question.

I unzipped his shirt and slid my hands around his bare skin.

"Too many."

With that we stopped talking.

Mello was crazy when he took our cloths off. First my shirt then my black lacy bra then my pants and then my black lacy panties. He then threw off his cloths so fast I didn't see the order.

Mello started sucking on my chest hard, he bit my nipple till it bleed and then did the same to the other. While he was sucking on my chest I grab a hold of his length and started to rub the tip slowly. I heard him let out a soft moan and I smirked.

He must have seen e smirk.

"Oh, getting cocky are we. Well we're just gonna have to fix that now won't we"

Then without warning he plunged two fingers deep into me. I arch my back and hiss. I then start to relax as he started to move his fingers in and out of me starting slow then picking up speed. i moan softly.

"Now that's better. I'm making you mine remember not the other way around."

"Hey I want to have fun too.'

He kissed me and moved his fingers faster.

"You will."

He continued to pleasure me like that until he suddenly removed his fingers and slowly insterting himself in me. I hissed in pain, squeezing my eyes closed and arched my back. Mello whispered soothing words and sucked on my neck. He didn't move until I told him that it was okay. Then slowly he started to move inside me. Gradually he picked up speed until eventually we were both moaning eachothers names and shaking the bed.

"Mells…mells don't stop please don't stop."

He kissed my neck.

"Don't worry I won't"

The pleasure kept building in the both of us and in a moment of passion it was released.

Mello collapsed on the bed next to me, pulled me to him and pulled the blankets over us and we both closed our eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Day 1828 Continued

I awoke to find myself alone wrapped in the sheets. I at first thought it was a dream until I smelled breakfast coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans a white camie and a cream colored turtle neck sweater. I left the room and headed to the kitchen where I found a very hot looking Mello standing over my stove with his hair pulled back into a pony-tail and a relaxed look on his face. I leaned against the door frame and said,

"Didn't know you could cook."

He looked up and then I could clearly see his scar. I walked over to him and touched his face where the scared skin began. He pulled away a return to the stove.

"Hope you like eggs."

And that was the end of that. He'll tell me eventually what happened and where he's been. Nikki he's had a hard past I can tell. Mello has always been one to search for trouble. I doubt that scar came from something simple such as a car accident, though I've never heard of a car accident that did that to a person. If only you could tell me Nikki what happened. I missed you both and Matt missed Mello like crazy. He was like Matt's brother Matt and I were crushed when we found out Mello had left. That was the first time I've ever seen Matt get mad he punched a door and broke it. I'll tell u about it one day maybe but tonight I'm off to bed. Mells wants round two. Night Nikki.


	7. Day 1829

Day 1829

Dear Nikki

We're heading to Matt's!

I've missed him. I currently in Mello's Mustang, it's a bit slow for my taste but he took one look at my baby and said "Get in my car." My car was a gift from L left to me in his will. A custom built silver Alfa Romero with bullet proof tinted almost black glass windows and get this, weapons attached. It also has an autopilot and a turbo mode. L wasted no expense on my baby, no doubt about it. I love my baby though. I think that Mello is afraid to touch her. I think he's afraid he's going to break it, which is highly unlikely. The thing is nearly indestructible I should know. I've been shot at, bombs thrown at me, hell I've even had a missile shot at me. My car survived. I love my car. His is cool too. Black Mustang with silver and red interior. Rocking stereo system and it goes kinda fast and damn it he looks good in it. Sunglasses leather everything damn he's hot I think the adrenaline is kicking in. five hours until we see Matt again I don't know how he's gonna great me because the last time I was with him we kinda hit it off after a few hours of video games he ended up play games with me. That was a fun night. Mello is 'gentler" than Matt, Matt is just plain crazy in bed. The things he did to me we're wild.

What the hell did you two do? – Mello

None of your business, nosy. Now drive and stop writing in my journal. – Rose

The hell it's not! You're my girl now you know that! – Mello

I was his girl way before I was yours. – Rose

What the hell did you two do? – Mello

I love you Mello. – Rose

Okay you're hiding something. – Mello

Yep. – Rose

Oh boy I know that look, he's pissed at me and he's gonna grill Matty. Great this should be fun.


	8. Day I830

Day 1230

Dear Nikki

It's 3 o'clock in the morning and we're at Matt's apartment. Matt and Mells have been at it for about an hour. You'd think that Matt would be happy to see Mello, not he's pissed. I keep waiting to hear police sirens. But judging by the yell I hear next doo fights are normal around here. Remind me to have Matt move in with me, this place is awful. Anyway back to them arguing. They won't stop and I'm getting worried that shots might be fired both are packing weapons and I know for a fact Matt can be trigger happy and unless Mello has undergone a complete attitude change he probably is too. Ugh I forgot how much of a headache these two can be. You wont believe how he greeted Mello.

Memory 4

We had just arrived at Matt's apartment, it was located in a grungy old building in the run down side of New York. Mells parked the car and we both got out.

"I don't like the idea of leaving my car out here."

I pointed down the street to another Mustang.

"I think you'll be fine the people here spend all their money on cars, well except Matt the guy didn't even own a car the last time I saw him, I'll give you three guesses on what he spend his money on."

Mello just looked at me.

"So he hasn't changed has he"

"Oh yeah Mells he's changed, you'll see when you see him."

Mello shrugged his shoulders, locked the car, headed over to the door and held it open for me. I walked in and started up the steps with Mello a few steps behind me. We headed up four flights of steps and stopped at Matt's front door. I knocked on the door and waited. No one came. I knocked again.

"Matt it's me Rose and you won't believe who I have with me. Come on open the door."

I hear something like a drawer open and close, then foot steps, then with out warning the door flew open and I was yanked inside and thrown to the not so comfy couch. I looked up at Matt, who had a cigarette in his mouth and a gun pointed directly at Mello. It felt like forever but Matt slowly lowered the gun, but did not let it go. Mello, who I thought had shown a lot of restraint, finally broke the silence that had been looming over us.

"So that's how you greet an old friend who you haven't seen in five years and since when did you smoke?"

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I sat up strait and smiled as I looked at Matt. Matt just stared at Mello then suddenly punched Mello in the face and turned to me. I saw sheer anger in his goggled eyes.

"How dare you bring 'him' here! You had no right!"

I was stunned. I'd thought Matt would be happy to see Mello. They had once been the best of friends and every time Mello was brought up in Matt and my conversations, Matt said he missed him.

Mello did not take the punch well and he really didn't take the yelling well. He punched Matt and it turned into an all out fist fight.

Now I'm not weak I mean I was trained in the same martial arts as L, but I'll b honest I was scared. Here were my two best friends, meeting after five years and they were pounding their fist into each other.

I sat on the couch stunned and I didn't no what to do. Finally some switch in my heat flipped and I ran to them and forced my way in between them.

"Boys stop please!"

Both of them stopped trying to kill each other then the screaming started.

"You left you jerk! How could you leave us like that!" Matt grabbed me and pulled me against his chest "and all because you wanted to be better than Near AGAIN!"

"I've come back haven't I? I found Rose" Mello pulled me away from Matt. "and then we both came to you!"

"You had no right to take her journal!" Matt grabbed me away from Mello.

"That is for her to decide." Mello grabbed me away from Matt.

They kept at it like that for what felt like forever. Matt would scream something and pull me away from Mello, Mello would scream back and pull me away from Matt, Matt scream again and pull me away again, then Mello would scream and pull, then Matt, then Mello, over and over, again and again, until finally I'd had enough.

"Enough you two! I'm not a rope in your game of tug-o-war!" I freed myself from their grasps, grabbed my bag and ran strait to the spare bedroom, where I promptly locked myself in, collapsed against the door, slid down to the floor, and cried. I've been here ever since.

Nikki I don't know what's going on with the two of them. They used to be the best of friends. I'll never forget how upset Matt was when Mello left. He didn't even tell us he was leaving he just packed his things, took you and left. We were both hurt and mad, but we didn't hate him. We never hated him. I don't understand any of this, why would Matt attack Mello, and why is he so mad at Mello.

Nikki I think I just heard a gun shot.

~Later~

Okay Nikki one question. Why does Matt drive an old UPS truck? I mean come on where do you even get one of those? Okay that's two questions, but whatever. Well Matt's moving in with me. All of his stuff is packed up into the old UPS truck and is following Mello and I in the Mustang. Why don't I tell you what lead up to this sudden move.

Memory 5

I had heard a gun shot, but it hadn't come from one of the boys.

I heard the shot and ran out of the guest bedroom and into the living room where Matt and Mello were, scared that I'd find one of them laying on the ground, injured or dead, and the other standing over him with a gun. But instead I found both of them standing stock still, I stood in the hallway, not moving I knew exactly what they were doing, I had been trained to do the same thing, they were listening for the sound of a gun or bullet, then we heard it. We dropped to the floor just as a window shattered. All three of us pulled our guns, suddenly machine gun fire peppered Matt's apartment. I screamed and crouched behind a wall, a bullet whizzed past my head and I thought I was going to get hit. And then as quickly as it started it stopped. Mello and Matt immediately came over to me.

"I'm fine boys but I suggest we get out of here before they decide to use this pace as target practice again."

Matt stood up strait and handed his keys to Mello.

"Mells my trucks in the back it's the only one there pull it around, Rose and I will pack everything up and then we can move it to my truck."

Mello nodded and took the keys.

"Head out the back stairwell and its right by the door."

Mello started to walk out the door. Matt helped me up.

"Oh and Mello."

Mello didn't turn around he just stopped.

"Yeah Matt."

"Don't get shot

I didn't need to see Mello's face to know he was smiling.

"I won't Matt and you don't either."

"I won't"

Then Mello headed out the door and Matt and I started packing.

Apparently Matt had, had to move in under an hour before because he had everything down to a science. This goes in this box, that goes in that box, and so on. He almost didn't need me. We had everything in boxes and all the boxes by the door when we heard Mello coming up the stairs. He walked into the door and leaned on the door frame and looked directly at Matt.

"Matt why do you drive a UPS truck?"

Matt just laughed and we started to load the truck. We had everything loaded up and were on the road in under an hour. We're now headed back to my place. I'm happy that I've got both of my boys back and that we're together again. We'll I'm gonna try to get some sleep.


End file.
